


Wife of Loki

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, goddess!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Imagine being Sigyn and falling in love with Gabriel because you think he’s Loki.Warnings: Fluff, bit sad, trickster!gabriel, goddess!reader





	Wife of Loki

Humanity had changed over the course of your life. The Norse Gods were just mere pawns to the glory days when vikings gave sacrifice and prayer. No, now humanity was fixated with a single god and his angels, although the versions of the story were told differently in some places, causing wars to break out.  
All of it didn’t matter to you as your husband was lost. His sweet charismatic smile wasn’t even a memory anymore. The thousands of years had washed away the last traces of your happiness as the hold onto the past grew weaker.   
It was how you found yourself in small town America. The cafe you were at was quaint with good pastries. Through the grapevine you heard that Loki was last spotted in the United States and you weren’t one to give up. You tracked any trickster like movements. Gorgeous women, candy wrappers littered everywhere and just desserts were your clues.   
Finishing off your pastry, you waited, knowing that whoever was plaguing the town with tricks would end up in the cafe sooner or later. You remained there until closing and kept coming back for four days. Finally, on the fifth day you saw a familiar figure.   
“Loki.” You breathed out, resting a hand on his arm. He was sitting in front of the large bay windows, letting his eyes trail over each person. No doubt he was figuring who was unworthy and needed punishment. At your words his whiskey eyes met yours, but they didn’t have the same sparkle as before. “My love.”  
“Wait…”   
“I knew I’d find you one day.” You smiled, sitting across from him. “Still as handsome as ever.”  
“I’m sorry...have we met?” He tilted his head, confused by how you rested your hand over his on the table.   
“What happened to you, Loki? Do you not remember? How could-” You leaned back, feeling hurt. “I held the bowl over your head...so the venom….we had two sons….we…..Sigyn.” You watched as he thought it over, remembering who you were.  
“I’m sorry.” He flashed you a charming smile. “Sigyn.”  
“I know I must look different…” You casted your head down. Your clothes weren’t anything special, something a goddess like you shouldn’t be caught in.   
“You are still beautiful.” He reassured you.   
“I’d knew you’d come here. Best pastries.” You giggled, making your way around the table to his lap.  
“You know me so well.”   
“I love you so much, Loki.”  
He didn’t say anything at that. He only continued with the charade of being your husband. It would be mean to tell you that he had in fact killed Loki. Love blinded you, not noticing the little things. Gabriel had the same face, the same eyes and the same kissable lips that you seemed happy to live in the dream of it all. You couldn’t help, but fall in love with him.


End file.
